


Raindrops

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Series: Late Birthday One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, marichat friendship, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: "It's rain!" Chat Noir deadpanned as Marinette Dupain–cheng huffed. "It's drizzle!" Find out how these two spend rainy days together. MariChat! Friendship.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts for today. I'm just trying to save myself from some boredom an hoour from now.  
> See you people later, and like always, check out our FFN account!  
> Also, it's Louise talking.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng smiled, relishing in the drizzle's soft and comforting drip, drop, drip, drop sounds as she closed her eyes, breathing in the cold and fresh air that the drizzle brought. She remembered waking up early in the morning to find it was softly drizzling. She had climbed out of her small room and out into her balcony, under an umbrella. She allowed herself a happy sigh.

Ahhh!.. Drizzle. Her favorite weather.

Maybe she still was a little bit cautious since Stormy Weather but still... Drizzle wasn't like the pounding rain. Since the drops were still called raindrops but it didn't matter. Drizzle just calmed her down.

If an Akuma is causing this drizzle...nah, she shook her head. She couldn't afford to wake the kwami. Tikki was tired from last night's fight with Paris' latest akuma. Waking her kwami up wasn't an option.

She silently giggled as she sat down. Tikki was chatty last night after the fight. The effect of Lazer Blaze's laser was only affecting Tikki. She would not stop talking. She begged to be given a cookie drugged with sleepy syrup. She frowned, her head whipping around as she barely heard sound of a certain cat's bell rang behind her. The black-clad cat chuckled as he managed to slip as he jumped beside her.

"Good Morning, Puurincess," he said.

"Morning too, Chat." Her friendship with the feline hero had started when he took her to a beautifully decorated balcony before Glacier attacked and ruined it. A weird way to start a friendship but hey, at least she managed to befriend this cat.

"Do you mind if I go inside? It's... raining!" He said, gesturing to the glistening and small drops of drizzle.

Marinette stood up, clutching her umbrella as Chat came closer. She didn't mind the cat. He carried her enough times to make her not feel a thing anymore. "It's Drizzling,"she corrected him before crouching once more to open the trap door that led to her room. She then ushered him inside and climbed down carefully.

\- TIME BREAK –

Chat let out a soft purr as he saw Marinette come up with two full mugs of hot chocolate. Marinette was a magician, conjuring just what he needed to chase the chills and cold away.

"You're a magician," he sighed, voicing his thoughts as he wrapped himself a warm blanket and holding out his hands as Marinette passed him one steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Marinette smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Thanks for the hot choco and the blanket. Needed those to chase away the paw-sitively awful cold rain." He smirked as Marinette groaned at the horrible cat pun.

"Stop the cat puns! Also, it's called drizzle." She fixed him with a stare.

"It's rain!" He stated once more taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"It's drizzle!" She set down her mug and emphasized the word "drizzle."

"Rain."

"Drizzle."

"Rain."

"Drizzle."

"Purrincess, it's rain!" Chat Noir deadpanned.

"It's drizzle. Whether you like or not." She crossed her arms to him her point.

"What if I say rain?"

"Face it, Chat. Drizzle is drizzle whether you like it or not."

"Rainnnn."

"I'm gonna.."

"I'm gonna what Purrincess?" Chat Noir teased.

"Gonna take away the hot chocolate and blanket and push you outside the drizzle."

Chat mocked a face filled with terror. "No please! Anything but that."

Marinette tried to smile cruelly and failed. Instead she mimicked a high-pitched laugh. "Then ask for forgiveness."

Chat threw himself at her feet, putting on a mock desperate face. "Purrincess, I beg for thy forgiveness."

Marinette smiled " Apology accepted, Chaton."

And the two sat there contentedly as they listened to the comforting drip of the raindrops outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Love the compliments at FFN! Part of my Late Birthday Drabbles. Wait for the others, y'all!  
> -Louise


End file.
